


One More Troubled Soul

by Kima



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pack Feels, Puppy Liam, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kima/pseuds/Kima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Scott expects at three in the morning is a crying beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Troubled Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had some Sciam feels. Shameless fluff.  
> Title from Fall Out Boy's "Alone Together"

The ringing doorbell startles Scott out of his slumber. Throwing a glance at his phone, he frowns. It’s three in the morning – who the hell rings the doorbell at three in the morning? Stiles always uses his window at night and in the few cases he doesn’t, he has his own key. The rest of the pack usually calls first, so who…?

Vary, he gets out of bed and puts on a shirt, just in case. Not that it helps much but at least he feels less naked. While he slowly gets down the stairs, the doorbell rings again. And again just a second later, as if the visitor is in a hurry. Scott grits his teeth, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest, before he takes a deep breath – and the scent that reaches his nose makes him get worried instantly. It smells of Liam, that familiar grass-boy-sweat scent that he’s gotten used to since he accidentally bit the beta. But what worries him isn’t just Liam’s presence here at three in the morning – it’s the fact that his scent is tinged with distress and the wet saltiness of tears. Scott instantly opens the door and stares at his beta, illuminated by the porch light.

Liam’s eyes are red and brimming with tears, his cheeks are wet and he’s only wearing pajama pants and socks. Before Scott can even open his mouth to ask what’s wrong, Liam sobs,

“They know. Scott, my parents saw me!” For a moment, Scott is at a loss. But he bites back his panic, ushering Liam inside and closing the door. Liam continues to sob quietly, miserable and distressed and scared.

“How?” Scott asks quietly and his beta flinches.

“I… I was practicing control… and my mom came in and she saw my eyes and claws and…” Liam starts to tremble. “She screamed and I just- I just ran. I’m sorry, I ruined everything… they’ll think I’m a monster, they’ll throw me out…”

“Liam,” Scott interrupts, forcing himself to stay calm. He reaches out to touch Liam’s shoulder and the younger boy just _crumples_ against him, grabbing his shirt and sobbing even more. Scott reacts instinctively, hugging him close.

“You’re not a monster, I told you,” he hears himself say, just to fill the horrible silence in between Liam’s sobs. “None of us are. It’ll be fine.”

“But she s _creamed_ ,” Liam insists, his voice muffled against Scott’s shirt. “My own _mom_ is scared of me!” Scott sighs and hugs Liam a little tighter, awkwardly stroking his trembling back.

“We’ll figure it out,” he promises, his voice calm and assuring. “I’ll talk to them and explain everything. We could – ask my mom, she’s good at these things. She filled in the Sherriff, too. It’ll be fine, I promise.” Liam lets out something like a whimper, still clinging to Scott’s shirt.

Minutes pass, Scott feeling increasingly worried about his beta. He’s afraid he messed up, that he only made it worse… but Liam quiets down, taking a deep breath and letting go of him. He rubs at his red eyes with one hand, then he lowers his head.

“Okay,” he whispers and the alpha exhales in relief. The scent of distress and misery dissipates a little but is still prominent enough that Scott doesn’t want the younger boy to go home like this.

“Stay here tonight,” he offers. “We’ll go see your parents tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Liam says again, still not raising his head. Scott hesitates and glances towards the living room.

“Do you want ice cream? We should still have some…”

They end up eating ice cream straight out of the tub, sitting on the sofa and watching some animal documentaries Scott doesn’t really pay attention to, too focused on the other boy’s tense shoulders. It takes some time but at some point, Liam shifts his weight a little and sinks against him, seeking comfort from his alpha. Scott doesn’t even think about it, shifting a little himself until they fit better on the couch. He feels Liam’s sigh more than he hears it, the slight heave and sink of his shoulders, a short huff of breath until it evens out and Scott realizes that the beta has fallen asleep on him. He falls asleep soon after, lulled to sleep by the familiar warmth and scent of his beta and the feeling of _pack_.

Tomorrow, they’ll talk to Liam’s parents and explain everything to them but tonight, this is enough.


End file.
